Carnival Fanfiction
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Based on Carnival Phantasm by Type-Moon. Watch as characters from my other fanfictions come together in a carnival style and see how they interact with each other! Only one thing may occur: a lot of funny stuff will possibly happen! On hold please check profile for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me! I had the greatest idea ever while going through my everyday life. I recently finished Type Moon's Carnival Phantasm (I kinda forgot about it and recently watched it all again from the beginning just to get some laughs.) I decided to do a crossover with my stories and with it I bring forth Carnival Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this as it will also introduce new stories and the characters in it as well as introducing newer characters within my current working stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carnival Phantasm. That belongs to Type-Moon. All the author did was just use some elements of it to make a crossover story with his fanfiction stories.

Prologue: Beginning of the Carnival Fanficiton

It was a peaceful day in some city, California. For fanfiction writer Shadowdragon 1234 it was way too early for him to get up. But all of a sudden is cellphone rang and he reached for his phone, still sleepy. "Hello who is this?" he asked and the response he got woke him up immediately.

"Hmm? A carnival is starting? A carnival moment involving my characters from my fanfiction coming into our world? Are you sure that you aren't on drugs. I mean fanfiction is just fanfiction so they can't come into reality." he replied back onto his phone intending to hang up.

"That person is right. The carnival moment is beginning." a voice said in his room. SD(A/n: this is what I will call him now) looked up and saw a girl sitting on his desktop chair.

"How the heck did you get in here JMEH~!" SD shouted as he turned off his phone and backed into the wall.

Jmeh just shrugged her shoulders and sat comfortably in the chair. "The walls between reality and imagination are starting to crumble." she said as she suddenly had a cup of tea in her hand and took a sip out of it.

"Did you just summon a cup of tea out of nowhere?" SD asked JMEH~ who just nodded.

"As you can see I just imagined this cup of tea and it appeared." JMEH~ said as she continued to drink tea.

"That's right the carnival is about to begin. A carnival that occurs every x amount of years, involving characters from anime and comics and video games to cross paths. It goes beyond anything we can possibly imagine. Thus the carnival begins now." a male voice said making the other two look at the source and saw that the person was sitting on the couch.

"Why is WhiteSmartAlec here? I mean the only time I see you is when I play LoL. And my second question is this: How the heck did you guys enter my room and my house without me noticing?" SD asked as they just shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a new dimension where those who can probably never meet but are now able to meet thanks to this website of " JMEH~ said as she continued to drink tea from her cup.

"This new dimension can be wild for the characters themselves. It can also be considered unlucky as well." JMEH~ continued explaining to SD as WhiteSmartAlec just continued to just nod his head.

"Let's enjoy this crazy moment that we call a carnival!" WhiteSmartAlec said to finish things off and all of a sudden lightning strikes making the room dark and seeing their faces through the lightning.

The room was quiet as the lightning faded away making it seem like a cool scene. But the silence was broken when SD took out his phone and dialed three numbers. "Hello police I would like to report of a breaking and entering of two people." he said as the other two looked shocked and tried to grab the phone away from him.

Outside his house a portal began to open up and inside it various figures are forming inside and slowly coming out. At that moment a person is standing outside it who held a phone with SD's number and ID on it and behind him a bunch of carnival stalls. "Let the carnival begin." the person said as he began to walk away cackling madly.

And this is the end of the prologue of Carnival Fanfiction. I tried to make it somewhat similar to Carnival Phantasm but changed the lines up a bit. I would like to thank JMEH~ from and WhiteSmartAlec from League of Legends to allow their user names to be used for this story. Anyways this will be used to preview new upcoming stories as well as sneak previews for my other stories. Anyways please review on it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It's me and with more Carnival Fanfiction! This one will be based on episode 1 of Carnival Phantasm but changing it to KHR style! Hope you enjoy this!

"I can't believe there is an actual carnival here." SD said as he walked out and saw the many stalls and with an air of festivity everywhere.

"That's great and all but when do we get out of these handcuffs!" Jmeh and WhiteSmartAlec cried out to him as SD just turned around and gave them a dark look.

"That's what you get when you break into my house geniuses!" he said as he twirled around the keys to the handcuffs while the two were planning their escape from the handcuffs.

"Damn him. If only we can get the keys and then be free from these infernal handcuffs." White said to Jmeh as she nodded.

"We need to find a crowded and somewhat dark place to be able to do so." she said until they passed a white-haired man eating a bag of marshmallows.

"We got a game show going on tonight! It's going to be crowded and also the audience seat will be somewhat dark!" he shouted as he tossed around flyers while eating marshmallows.

"That sounds interesting let's go you two!" SD said as the two cried in joy that their prayers were answered and they were going to get the key.

Chapter 2: Battle for the Tri-Ni-Sette!

The Tri-Ni-Sette a system capable of creating a new world. But for it to work they need three sets of keys. The Vongola Rings, Mare Rings, and the Arcobaleno pacifiers. Each set are guarded by the Vongola Familigia, Giglio Nero Familigia, and the 7 most powerful babies that are cursed. Now the stage is set for them to be able to get the 3 keys. But only group will arise the victor.

"Welcome to the 1st annual Tri-Ni-Sette Wars! I'm your host Renji of the Vongola familigia!" a girl in pigtails with gray hair and the number XI on her cheek said.

"And I'm everyone's favorite hitman tutor, Reborn." a baby in a fedora and black body suit said as he introduced himself.

"Let's meet the players into this competition!" Renji says as the camera turns around and faces the contestants.

It immediatelys shows Tsuna and his guardians with a sign that says Vongola Decimo and Guardians. "EHHH! What kind of game show is this!" Tsuna cried out in confusion while the others were having the same idea.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'll be sure to win this entire thing by myself if I have to!" Gokudera said as his right hand man.

"Looks like a lot of fun though!" Yamamoto said as for once it was a game.

"Ku fu fu fu! Why am I even a part of this." Mukuro said with a smile on his face but obviously he had a tick mark on his head showing that he was annoyed by the fact he was aligned with a mafia group, despite it's leader not wanting to be a mafia boss.

"Wa ha ha ha! Lambo-san will prove that he is #1!" Lambo cried out as Gokudera just smacked him in the head and immediately Lambo started to cry.

"I'll win this contest to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted with his fist in the air.

"I'll bite to death everyone here." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas but a stage crew member showed him a paper contract and he just smiled and decided not to bite everyone making Tsuna scared what it could possibly be.

The camera turned around and showed the Giglio Nero Familigia plus with a few extras. "Ummm I guess I will do my best!" Uni said with a smile making some of the boys in the audience go wild.

"Come over near the princess and I'll introduce you to a favorite hobby of mine." Gamma said as he held his long cue and billards and making it electrified with his lightning ring.

"You will do no such thing." Aria said as she smacked him with a mallet.

"Even though I am a part of the Varia but today I will do my best as a temporary member of the Giglio Nero." Maria said as Xanxus could be heard crying Why out of the screen.

"This is a complete pain in the ass." Kuroi said as she watched her friend/boss looking pumped up for this game show.

"It can't be that bad." Hikari said patting her friend's shoulder.

"I exist to serve the Giglio Nero familigia. I, Genkishi, the Phantom Knight will eliminate everyone in my way with my Hell Ring." Genkishi said as he held out his skull hell ring.

The camera turned around and it showed the Varia. "VOI! Stupid boss get over it that your little girl is over at the Giglio Nero side! We have to win this and prove that your better than Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Squalo yelled at his boss/superior/hated bastard.

"B-b-but I can't do anything against her!" Xanxus cried out as he just wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh my! It looks like she is looking at the Sawada boy a lot!" Lussaria said as Xanxus looked up and saw her staring at Tsuna with a small blush.

"Hee hee hee! Looks like the boss is ready to kill!" Bel said as he saw Xanxus stop crying and immediately started charging his guns with his flames of wrath and him muttering Sawada is a dead man.

"For the boss I, Levi, will do anything even taking down the entire Vongola Decimo crew." Levi said as he prepared himself for the sake of Xanxus.

"They aren't paying me enough for this." Mammon said as held several bags of money with the crew members still loading the bags with more money.

"Now that everyone is introduced we have a special rule in place. You can't use any of your weapons including rings and box weapons!" Reborn said making all the contestants except for Hibari, who looked like he doesn't care, and Tsuna, who let out a sigh of relief, confused.

"If we aren't allowed to use them how are we supposed to fight against each other?" Gokudera asked as Renji immediately took out a box with several sticks in them.

"We decide with this!" she said as she pulled out a stick that said matching game.

"VOOOIIIIII!/UOOOOOO!" Squalo and Genkishi shouted out until Yamamoto took the card needed to win.

"Ah ha ha ha! Looks like I win again!" Yamamoto said as he held the correct card.

"Damn it! This isn't what swordsman aren't supposed to be doing. And you baseball brat why do you look so happy about this!" Squalo shouted pointing at Yamamoto's smiling face.

"This is indeed quite the challenge." Genkishi said with a serious expression on his face.

"I can't believe that getting the Tri-Ni-Sette would fall this low." Tsuna said in disbelief at the sight he was seeing.

**Next Event: Tennis**

"YOSH! LET'S PLAY THIS SPORT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he was in his boxing shorts and held boxing gloves and headgear.

"Does he even know the rules to tennis?" Tsuna asked to no one while Yamamoto just laughed, and Gokudera face palmed.

At that moment Kuroi walked in wearing tennis outfit with a small skirt. "I guess this isn't bad once in a while." she said as the others looked astonished.

"What the!" Maria and Hikari shouted as they viewed the before her where she normally doesn't like wearing girly clothing and the after which is now.

"I-i-it's not that I like it! It just feels okay to wear it after a whil-" Kuroi shouted embarrassed until a tennis ball went flying past her and destroying the entire walll making her stop in mid-sentence.

"Yosh! Maximum Cannon tennis style is a success!" Ryohei shouted with a smile as he raised his fist into the air.

A whistle rang out and they saw the Cervello sitting down on the referee seat. "Disqualified for breaking the rules and improper use of equipment and not wearing the right clothing." they declared.

"Huh? Isn't tennis some sort of new style of boxing?" Ryohei asked confused as Tsuna and the others stared in disbelief.

"Somehow I knew that this would happen." Tsuna said as he saw Ryohei thinking too hard that steam was coming out.

**Next Event: Black Beard**

"So why is the prince the "Black Beard"?" Bel asked as he was stuffed into a wooden barrel with many slots for the swords to go in.

"It can't be helped you shitty bastard we have to abide by the rules." Gokudera said as he stabbed a sword into the barrel.

"Stop that! Your just jealous that I beat you in the ring competition!" Bel said a bit angry.

"Yosh let's continue." Levi said as he stabbed another sword making Bel look even more angry.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes!" a voice said from above.

"EH! Hayate nii-san!" Maria shouted as the other contestants saw that Hayate was standing above them on the sign with Bedivere facepalming behind him.

"But it's taking a bit too long so let me handle this faster!" Hayate said as he waved his hand.

"Gate of Babylon!" he said as numerous portals started to open up as numerous swords and other pointy objects appeared.

"OI OI OI! Use of weapons isn't allowed and besides Gate of Babylon isn't even part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" Bel shouted out to him as Hayate just smirked.

"It is now temporarily. I bribed the author and also Gilgamesh to get this!" he said with a smile.

Back in the stands SD was counting several wads of cash and Gilgamesh was going through several photos of Saber. "By the way the rules can go screw themselves as Reborn and Renji have no problem with this!" Hayate also stated as Reborn and Renji were just reading and not paying attention.

"Is this for real?" Tsuna thought as the swords began to rain down and hit Bel and the barrel making him fly up and hit the lamps with numerous swords in his body.

"AH! Bel died!" Maria shouted.

"You aren't human at all you bastard!" Kuroi shouted as she pointed at her older cousin.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Rule Breaker!" Hayate shouted maniacally until Bedivere got Aria's mallet and hit him in the head.

"I think that's enough of Gilgamesh references. I'm going to take away this stupid idiot away from here. This idiot seriously needs to take a hint and not interfere in others. It's driving me insane as his partner." she said as she took away the key to the Gate of Babylon and dragged an unconcious Hayate away.

"Why does she look like she just caught something she wanted and is planning to do something to him?" Uni asked innocently as she saw Bedivere blushing while looking at him while Aria just grinned as she knew what was going to happen while Bel said "I'm not dead."

"Onto the next game!" Renji said making the others sweatdrop.

**Next Event: Bento eating**

"Ummm Gokudera and Yamamoto I'm pretty sure I can eat it by myself!" Tsuna said backing away a bit from the two boys.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime I'll make sure I feed it to you properly." Gokudera said as he had stars in his eyes.

"Just say 'Ahhh!' Tsuna and then we can feed it to you!" Yamamoto said with a smile making all the girls go crazy and them shouting BL and 27/80, 27/59, and 27/80/59.

Uni and Maria just snapped their chopsticks at that sight making Kuroi and Hikari sweatdrop at that sight and feeling pity for the boys that is partnered up with their crush. "Umm are we even going to do this event?" Aria asked but was met with a sharp glare from both girls and immeidately understood that they aren't going to win this round.

Xanxus however was force feeding Levi, who was starting to turn blue from too much food and less air. "Yes. Sawada going gay will definitely fix my problem." he thought as he thought of a diabolical plan to make sure that Tsuna falls to the world of yaoi.

"Umm stupid boss I think Levi is dying right now if you don't stop." Squalo said as he saw his fellow officer turning a darker shade of blue.

And so the events went on and on causing more destruction and mayhem and with Hayate eventually coming to and trying to crash the event with Bedivere close behind trying to recapture him. The battles were long and harsh until finally it stopped.

"T-t-this wasn't exactly what I had in mind of the Tri-Ni-Sette battles." Tsuna said as he got bac k up weary and tired.

The entire area was destroyed and the contestants plus the two intruders all scattered around. At that moment the Tri-Ni-Sette descended down in front of Tsuna several meters away. "Reborn I'm going to break the rules just this one time." Tsuna said as he took out his gloves and the dying will pills.

"Hyper dying will mode!" Tsuna shouted as he entered into that state and took out Natsu and cambio forma into Mittena di Vongola Primo and charged his next attack.

Gokudera weakly raised his head and saw Tsuna approaching the Tri-Ni-Sette. Uni just saw it and looked shocked but couldn't move her body. Maria looked away and had tears in her eyes. "Burning Axle!" Tsuna said as he launched his attack onto the Tri-Ni-Sette.

The attack just split the Tri-Ni-Sette in half making Tsuna confused and out of hyper will mode. In it's place was WhiteSmartAlec, Jmeh, and SD who proceeded to tie up Tsuna and load him into a rocket. "3, 2, 1. Blast off." SD said as he pressed a button and immediately the rocket flew up into the air.

"What the heck was that?" Maria asked as Reborn popped out.

"It looks like the Tri-Ni-Sette chose Tsuna as it's wielder." Reborn said making them look at Reborn as if he was crazy.

"HIIIIIIIII!" was what they heard until the rocket flew past their vision.

"Jyuudaime we won't ever forget your valiant sacrifice." Gokudera said as he fell down onto his knees crying.

"You do know he isn't dead right." Renji said to him as they all sweatdropped at her comment.

"Hmph and that is why you shouldn't break the rules." SD said as he just walked away and noticed WhiteSmartAlec and Jmeh looking at him with eyes full of revenge.

"It's time to pay for that humiliation!" both of them shouted until SD held a very familiar key and then chains erupted wrapping them up.

"I got to say it pays to be the author sometimes. Thanks a lot Gilgamesh!" SD said happily as he handed several photos of Saber to the King of Heroes.

"Hmph. It's only obvious that I deserve to have a cameo in this crappy fanfiction story." Gilgamesh said as SD immediately stopped and used his all powerful author powers to make the Saber photos fly out of Gilgamesh's hands and the King of Heroes just started to chase after them.

"Let us out of here! Please we are sorry about trying to ambush you!" the two shouted out as SD just walked off into the distance and decided to try some of the carnival food.

Here is the end of chapter 2 of carnival fanfiction. By the way Renji is a video-game only character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kizuna no tag battle. And the number pairings you should already know about as I mostly see a lot of those in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn section. Anyways please leave a review! The next chapter will involve Tsuna landing in a land full on ninjas.


End file.
